


Kissing the Jealousy Away

by abrasivepersonalitytendersoul



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul/pseuds/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul





	Kissing the Jealousy Away

You really didn’t understand why he was acting like this. He had decided to surprise you by showing up at your work and walking you home. You had just been in the break room chatting with one of your coworkers about one of the television shows you both liked to watch. The season finale had aired the night before and you both needed to process your feelings and emotions. One of your friends had pointed Rafael to where you were and that is when he walked in on you on the verge of tears. He remained quiet in the doorway for a second and that is all it took for your coworker to put his hand on your forearm reassuringly which, of course, is all Rafael saw before he cleared his throat and turned to leave right as you looked up at him.

He waited around for a few minutes so you could gather your things. He was torn between wanting to walk you home and storming off to the office to work until the problem went away. You were aware that something was going on in his mind, but you had no clue what it could be. You thought you would buy him a cup of coffee on the way home. He cheered up for a few minutes, but that was probably the caffeine rush. It wasn’t long before he was huffy and grumpy again. You gently asked what was going on, but he just mumbled something about court and another impossible case he had been handed by Olivia right as he was walking out the door.

The walk back was silent on his end, so you knew something was really bothering him. You chatted away about office politics and how Susan from Accounting was going on maternity leave at the end of the week if her water didn’t break before then. It then turned into a conversation about how the two of you were trying for a child of your own. You could see the lines on Rafael’s face growing deeper and increasing in number the more you talked. You asked him again if anything was bothering him, but he told you not to worry about it. You were finally on the elevator up to your floor of your apartment building when you asked him again.

His eyes shot daggers at you. It then dawned on you that this wasn’t related to court at all. He kept looking at you with a mix of betrayal and love. You looked back trying to read into any clues he may have dropped since he picked you up at work, but you found nothing.

“Rafael, please talk to me,” you said as you walked through the door of your apartment.

“You didn’t seem interested in talking to me thirty minutes ago,” he snarked back.

“I talked to you the whole way here and you never said a word. Now please tell me, what is going on? Did I do something to upset you?” you asked as you grabbed his arms.

“I didn’t like the way that guy was touching you at the office,” he said quietly as he gently placed his hands on your waist.

“Who? Mark? We were talking about our show from last night. I was just getting really wrapped up in the conversation. It was an emotional ending to an emotional season. I’m sorry it bothered you, Rafi. Do you want to talk about why it bothered you?” Your hand moved up to his hair and you raked your fingers through it softly.

“I just don’t like it when other men get close to you. It reminds me of...her,” he said, looking into your eyes with a hint of fear.

“Oh my god, Rafael? After all this time?”

“I know it shouldn’t bother me anymore. I have something so much better in you, but I’m so afraid of the past repeating itself, I want to keep you all to myself and never let you go.” He looked down and away.

You grabbed his face between your hands and pulled his gaze to you, “I’m not her. I will never be her.” You placed a gentle kiss on his nose before sending him off to change into his pajamas. 

When he came back out, he sat on the couch and opened the case file Olivia had handed him earlier. You decided to make one of his favorite comfort foods for dinner: chicken tenders and macaroni and cheese. You always teased him about how childish that combination was, but it worked wonders on bringing his spirits up. You preheated the oven and started to boil some water. 

You walked over to the couch where he was sitting, stood behind him and started to rub his shoulders. You placed chaste kisses on top of his head as he continued to study the file. He started to lose focus and tilted his head back so he could see you. You moved your hands to his chest and began to kiss all over his face. His own hands traced patterns on your arms as you devoted more energy to kissing just below his earlobe and all over his neck. Your hands found their way to the elastic of his sweatpants and you dipped one hand underneath to stroke his growing erection. He guided your arm further down his length until you nearly had to jump on the back of the couch to keep from separating your ribs.

You retracted your hand and took a brief moment to revel in the soft moan he let escape from the loss of contact. You walked to the front of the couch and pulled him up by his hand and led him to the bedroom, stopping only to turn off the stove and oven. You pulled him into a deep kiss as you entered the bedroom. You helped each other strip down completely and laid on the bed together. You straddled Rafael and gently kissed all over his neck, chest, and face. 

You could feel his erection throbbing against you. You lowered yourself onto him gently, allowing moans of pleasure to escape from both of you and letting yourself stretch out and adjust to his size. You slowly grinded against him, making sure to gradually increase the pace and take pleasure in the changes in his breathing. You kissed his moans away as his hips began to twitch. 

You pulled yourself off of him and took a hold of his member in your hand. Your thumb flitted around on his tip and you applied pressure every now and then to keep him interested. You moved yourself down his body and gave him a broad lick from base to tip and back down again. He was growing more sensitive by the minute, indicated by the small yelps that would slip out from time to time. You nuzzled at his balls, taking one in your mouth at a time. His hand flew to your hair. 

You gave him one more lick up to his tip and began sucking on it. He tried to push himself further into your mouth, but you pushed his hips back down into the bed. You slowly took him in until he was hitting the back of your throat. You made up the difference with your hands. Just to tease him once more, you let go of him with a loud pop then began to apply his precome to your lips like lipstick. Your eyes met Rafael’s and you smiled at how wide his mouth had opened. 

You took him back into your mouth and began to suck hard and fast, which coincidentally is how he came. The primal scream he let out had you worried that you had injured him in the process of giving him one of the most intense orgasms he had probably ever received. You swallowed as much as you could against his cock, which almost caused an immediate orgasm again. 

You pulled him out of your mouth a second time and took your place beside him. You faced one another pulled each other close. He kissed you and thanked you repeatedly. He also promised to make it up to you after he regained his composure. You pulled him in closer to you and apologized again for making him doubt you. You reminded him again that you would never leave him high and dry and that you would spend an eternity showing him that he is the only man for you. 

You felt him harden again as he kissed you, and you knew you were going to be in for a long evening.


End file.
